Taken
by Dawn Ruthless
Summary: Tanith was gone and Valkyrie has completely lost herself because of it. Will her life ever be the same again? Or will she turn into someone else...a stranger. Better than it sounds. Ghanith and Fletchyrie and Chinduggery.
1. Gone

Valkyrie's Pov

Valkyrie screamed. Again. She shot up in bed and glanced around her room, disorientated. Ever since Tanith had been taken from her she had been having nightmares every night. Yes, taken. Valkyrie didn't think of her as having run away. After all, it wasn't her who had done the running. The remnant had taken her. Taken her love of Ghastly and her sisterly love of Valkyrie. Taken her personality. Taken her kindness. Taken her mind. And taken her soul. Tanith was gone. All because of an insignificant black monster. Tanith was gone. The words echoed painfully around Valkyrie's skull. _Tanith was gone._

"Steph!" Her mother called up the stairs. "Breakfast!" Valkyrie glanced at the door blankly. _Breakfast. _She hardly ever ate anymore. Her face was hollow. Her eyes blank. Valkyrie Cain was hardly even there anymore. She sent the reflection down to eat. Valkyrie stayed at Gordon's mansion now. She could not bear having to act cheerful in front of her parents, instead having the reflection out of the mirror 24/7. The only reason she was here now was because Skulduggery forced her to get some clean clothes to take back to Gordon's. After staring into space for an immeasurable amount of time, Valkyrie stirred to the sound of steps coming up the stairs. She recognized her mother's voice talking to the reflection. Grabbing her suitcase with an impassive expression, Valkyrie jumped out of the window, using her shadows to lower her down. She uses necromancy a lot more now. It better reflects how she feels inside. She steps out onto the road just as the shiny Bentley pulls up. Valkyrie did not say anything, just nodded to the skeleton as she got into the car.

Skulduggery shot a blast of air toward her. Valkyrie blocked with her shadows. Skulduggery seemed disappointed that she was using necromancy rather than her elemental powers to fight with. He shot fire at her. Again she blocked. He even got frustrated enough to try and pour water over her just to annoy her. He failed. No matter what Skulduggery tried he could not touch Valkyrie. Her face looked almost bored as she dodged his attacks. After a while, she got bored of playing with him and shot shadows under his feet, causing him to slip. Valkyrie continued her assault using both her elemental powers and her necromancy, giving Skulduggery no time for a respite. In less than 20 seconds Valkyrie had her mentor and friend pinned. She had defeated the great Skulduggery Pleasant. Sure, it was only training but she had still beaten him. And she had beaten him easily.

Skulduggery's Pov

Skulduggery looked up at his student who was holding out her hand, keeping him pinned. Her face was emotionless, as it had been for the last 6 months since Tanith had been taken over by the remnant. She had changed so much. She had grown so very powerful. _I don't even recognize her any more._ Ever since Tanith had been taken from her she had been having nightmares every night. And when Tanith was taken, so was Valkyrie. Yes, taken. Skulduggery didn't think of her as having changed. After all, it wasn't her who had done the changing. The remnant had taken her. Taken her love of Fletcher and her daughterly love of Skulduggery. Taken her personality. Taken her kindness. Taken her mind. And taken her soul. Valkyrie was gone. All because of an insignificant black monster. Valkyrie was gone. The words echoed painfully around Skulduggery's skull. _Valkyrie was gone._

Valkyrie's Pov

Valkyrie screamed. She shot straight out of bed with her limbs already tensed for battle. When she got her bearings, she groaned. Her nightmares were getting worse. Lately, Fletcher had taken to staying with Valkyrie at Gordon's. He could not stand to see her alone. Not that it was much fun for him. Valkyrie never spoke and she barely even looked at him when he passed her. She was like a ghost. Valkyrie knew it was impossible to get back to sleep and she wouldn't have wanted to even if she could. Getting changed, she jumped out of the window and started walking, not caring where. Before she knew it, Valkyrie turned up at a bus stop. It was such a normal place that she almost laughed, but such shows of emotion were beyond her now. Valkyrie suddenly felt a strong yearning to do something normal. Her life had been constant danger and pain from that fateful moment when she turned 12 and Skulduggery turned up in her life. Besides she hadn't felt any type of yearning in so long. She followed it. Valkyrie sat on the bench and waited for the bus to arrive. She checked her pocket. Eight Dollars. Perfect. When it arrived Valkyrie jumped on and paid the bus driver, planning to take the round trip. She sat in the front seat and relaxed. They had been driving for 10 minutes when Valkyrie heard a familiar laugh. She would know that sound anywhere. Her blood ran cold. The man to her right stood up and started walking down the bus. The women followed. Valkyrie quickly tightened the hood of the cloak as far as it would go and dropped her head, making sure none of her face or her long black hair was visible. The two walked past without incident. When they were off, Valkyrie jumped up just before the driver shut the door.

"I'll get of here." She whispered. Hoping the woman wouldn't hear. Valkyrie jumped off the bus with her hood still pulled tight. The bus driver looked at her suspiciously. Probably thought she was going to rob a store or something. Whatever. Valkyrie stood facing the bus and pulled out her phone, pretending to text someone until the pair moved. Valkyrie heard the man murmuring something to the woman and listened harder.

"I know it's a bad time dear, but I'll only be a couple of days. I have set you up in this very nice an' may I say _expensive _hotel. You'll be having so much fun, you won't even realize I'm gone." Valkyrie knew that Texan accent oh so well.

"Fine!" The woman pouted.

"Good girl. I have to go now, could I have a little bit of that leaf? Pretty please?" There was silence at first, then a sigh and a rustle. The man sighed in relief.

"See ya later sweetheart." There was a crumbling sound and Valkyrie glanced out of the corner of her eye, seeing the man just as he was disappearing into the ground. The woman sighed again. Valkyrie closed her eyes and took a deep but quiet breath and counted to three. _1…2…3. _When she reached three Valkyrie spun around to confirm the identity of the woman, not that she had any doubts.

Standing not two feet away from her, still oblivious to Valkyrie, stood the one and only Tanith Low.

**Yes, the first paragraph and Skulduggery's Pov in the third paragraph are meant to be almost the same. It adds to the effect…I hope.**


	2. Powerful

Tanith's Pov

_I can't believe he left me! _In the last couple of weeks I had been in almost constant agony. The rebellious mind struggled against me constantly, and she was _strong. _Billy-Ray was usually there to comfort her when it was happening and that gave me slight strength to resist her. However, the woman despised him more than I loved him and so his presence made her stronger too. Perhaps eve stronger than me…it…her. Arg, I don't even know who I am anymore. I closed my eyes and concentrated. In the absence of Bily-Ray, she had weakened. I was once again her and she was me. An emotionless voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Tanith." I jumped and whirled around to face the voice. I smirked.

"Valkyrie." I said, mimicking her tone. "What are you doing here?"

"Just catching the bus to the middle of nowhere. I already know what you're doing here. Your _boyfriend_ talks rather loud." Her voice was a monotone. Dead. The remnant knew this was because she had taken over Tanith, and she relished in the feeling. Something stirred within her. _Her. _The remnant enjoyed the pain she was inflicting on Valkyrie but the real Tanith certainly didn't, and she was fighting against it.Every second she saw Valkyrie's face, increased her strength. Valkyrie… No happiness nor any sadness …No love…No pain…No emotion. Valkyrie wasn't there anymore. She was gone. _I_ had taken her. The remnant needed to get rid of Valkyrie, and fast. Before Tanith got any stronger. It could determine the difference between them now; they were no longer joined properly. She needed Valkyrie Cain to leave _now. _She attacked.

Valkyrie's Pov

"Tanith." Valkyrie said, keeping the emotions inside her. She had kept the expressionless mask for so long it made her feel uncomfortable to consider changing that.

Tanith spun around and stared at her. Then a smirk crossed her face. It was like a cross between the old Tanith and the remnant inside her. It hurt to look at.

"Valkyrie. What are you doing here?" why not tell her the truth?

"Just catching the bus to the middle of nowhere." Obviously. "I already know what you're doing here. Your boyfriend talks rather loud." My voice stayed the same as my face. Emotionless. She seemed to be enjoying that until her face suddenly crumpled in pain. Valkyrie thought she could see a flash of Tanith in her eyes. Then the remnant closed her eyes and she was gone. Tanith looked up again and glared at her. Then she attacked. But Valkyrie was prepared. She stepped to the side and dodged her easily. Tanith cursed and turned around, right into the wall of air that Valkyrie threw at her. Tanith shot backward into a tree and groaned. She stood back up glaring. She shot a high kick at Valkyrie. She blocked. Her face flushing red, Tanith pulled out her sword. She swung it at Valkyrie repeatedly who blocked it easily with her shadows every time.

"You cannot defeat me." She growled. "You could not even defeat your precious Tanith before, let alone now. We have grown powerful since we left Valkyrie Cain." Valkyrie answered with three simple words.

"So have I."

Tanith's Pov

"You cannot defeat me." I growled, although I felt a worm of doubt in my stomach as I said the words. "You could not even defeat your precious Tanith before, let alone now. We have grown powerful since we left Valkyrie Cain." She answered with three small, insignificant words. But they were truer than the remnant had ever heard in its entire existence.

"So have I." The next thing I realized was the wall of shadows cascading over me, pushing me to the ground and pinning me there. Her eyes stared down at me. I felt cold metal against my throat and glanced down. Without me realizing it, Valkyrie had taken my sword from me, pinned me down and held my own sword to my throat. She really had grown powerful. I did not want to die but I decided to try and bluff my way of it.

"Go on then, kill me." I hissed.

An unexpected emotion crossed her face before disappearing but I had seen. Not sure what the emotion was but there was definitely something there.

"I can't," She whispered, dropping the sword. A single tear dropped down her face that she didn't seem to notice. She released me from the shadows and turned away from her. She started to walk away. I can't believe this.

"Have I taught you nothing? Never turn your back on an enemy." I ran toward her with my sword held high. The real Tanith wrenched against my mind but couldn't break through. I laughed triumphantly. I started to bring my sword back down, when suddenly I felt excruciating pain. Everything went black.

Valkyrie's Pov

"Have I taught you nothing? Never turn your back on the enemy." I turned around to see Tanith running toward me, sword held high. There was no time to defend myself, so I just stood there as death ran toward me. She laughed and brought the sword down. I waited for the pain, or at least the lack of sensation, but it never came. Tanith screamed and collapsed. Her face had black veins popping up everywhere and the small amount of skin I could see was a deathly pale. I screamed.

"Tanith!" I ran toward her. She may be a remnant but I couldn't bear to see her body in this state. Couldn't stand hearing her voice scream. She started retching and a foul black substance came out of her mouth. I looked away from the foul scene. When the retching stopped I ran over and checked her pulse. The black substance looked like the remains of what was the remnant. But there was no pulse. I had lost Tanith again. Once again, she was taken from me. The expressionless mask back, I turned around and started walking. I had gone about 10 meters when I heard a weak groan. I ran back again just in time to see Tanith roll over and open her eyes. She looked up at me groggily.

"Tanith?"


	3. Tanith?

Tanith's Pov

Burning. I was burning. The heat was everywhere. I couldn't see, I couldn't hear. I was locked away inside my own head with nothing but the pain. I didn't feel myself retch. I didn't feel the darkness coming out of me. But I did hear when Valkyrie called out to me, her voice filled with fear.

"Tanith?"

It was odd. Val hardly ever showed her fear. But now she could hear it so very clearly. Even on the few times she did let her fear show, it was never so strong. What had happened? Oh. She was worried about me, of course. But why was there need for the worry? I was in pain, but I don't know how it got there. I opened my eyes. Ow! Why is it so bright? I squinted up and saw Val standing over me, worry etched into her face. Valkyrie – My best friend; my sister.

"Tanith?" she asked again.

"Yeah?" My voice sounded harsh even to my own ears.

"Tanith!" She screamed, her voice filled with joy.

"Ow. Um, I would like to keep my eardrums intact if that's okay with you Val." I grinned. She launched herself at me and I grunted and laughed.

"Ouch, Val. What happened?" She looked at me like I had just told her that Fletcher hates his hair.

"You don't remember?" She whispered.

"Not a bit." I replied cheerily. "But if you wouldn't mind telling me…"

"You were taken over by a remnant Tanith." I stared at her.

She stared back. In her eyes I saw great depths of sadness and anger. Had I really not noticed myself being taken over? A tear dropped down Valkyrie's cheek. Another followed down my own.

Valkyrie's Pov

As she heard my voice, Tanith opened her eyes. Her face was full of pain. It killed me to see it. Was the remnant gone?

"Tanith?" I said again.

"Yeah?" So easy a reply for the situation we were in. Her eyes opened properly and stared up at me. The familiar eyes of Tanith Low. It was definitely her. The remnant was gone. I felt overwhelmed by joy.

"Tanith!" I screamed.

Then the darkness settled back in.

"Ow. Um, I would like to keep my eardrums intact if that's okay with you Val." That was definitely Tanith. I launched myself at her and held her in a bone-crushing hug.

"Ouch, Val! What happened?" I stared at her in shock. She had been taken over by a remnant for months and she didn't remember anything?

"You don't remember?" I whispered.

"Not a bit. But if you wouldn't mind telling me…"

"You were taken over by a remnant Tanith." How could she not remember? I had spent the last six months in agony over the loss of her and she didn't even remember! She stared at me in disbelief. I stared back. In her eyes I saw a great deal of pain and confusion. She had gone through so much. A tear dripped down my cheek. Another followed down hers.

General Pov

"So what did I do while I was…taken." They were at Gordon's house. Valkyrie hadn't told Skulduggery about Tanith yet. She wanted her to herself for a while longer.

"You didn't really _do _anything as such." Valkyrie answered. But she wouldn't meet Tanith's eyes.

"Val…" I warned. She sighed in exasperation.

"Fine! You got a new boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

"Yep." Valkyrie was looking at the ground again.

"Who?" Tanith asked in a no nonsense voice. Val sighed again.

"Sanguine."

"What! EW! That is so gross! Yucky! Blech!" Tanith crumpled up her face and stuck her tongue out. Despite herself, Valkyrie grinned.

"Did we do…anything?" Tanith asked, her eyes wide with fear and disgust.

"Um…you kissed. I'm not sure if you did anything else…"

Tanith blanched and ran into the bathroom.

Valkyrie was sitting in her room at Gordon's house. She hadn't moved back in with her parents yet. Not that they ever knew that she had moved out. _Anyway_, Valkyrie was sitting in her room with Tanith beside her, talking about random stuff, when she heard scuffling outside the window. She quickly shoved Tanith into the cupboard and walked to the window. She was just in time, because just half a second later, Skulduggery opened the window and jumped into the room, followed by Ghastly, who was grumbling. Valkyrie didn't bother objecting anymore. She didn't realize she was still smiling.

Skulduggery's Pov

I went in through the window with Ghastly muttering behind me. He didn't seem to understand why I insisted on coming through the window. Valkyrie was already standing there, and she was _smiling._ I hadn't seen Valkyrie smile in so long. It was what brightened up my day.

"You seem cheerful." She must not have realized she was smiling because the smile dropped. But she didn't seem to be able to keep it up and the sides of her lips twitched. Then she saw Ghastly and her smile changed into a full blown grin full of joy and humour.

"Ghastly...I have a surprise for you."


	4. Don't Be

**This is in dedication to my friend Julia who has become a rather unfathomable fan of my story.**

Valkyrie's Pov

I told them the full story and then sat in in silence as I watched Ghastly and Skulduggery stand there with their mouths hanging open. Tanith started to randomly whistle as we waited for them to say something. As it turned out, they didn't need to say anything; Ghastly slowly turned to stare into Tanith's eyes. He still couldn't move any of his facial muscles, but his eyes held nothing but an immense level of joy.

Tanith rolled her eyes and ran up to Ghastly; he obviously was in no condition to. She threw her arms around him and buried her head into his broad shoulder. I rolled my eyes; it was about time. Ghastly had missed Tanith almost as much as I had and I knew he wasn't going to let go of her now that he had her back. I heard a giggle coming from Tanith and Ghastly held her at arms length to look at her, surprised. She smirked.

"You still owe me a steak." She giggled again. Ghastly laughed and embraced her again.

"Oh, of course. How could I forget?" His voice was nonchalant but his face was so much the opposite that I couldn't help copying Tanith's giggle.

Skulduggery took one more look at them before clearing his throat loudly.

"I'll just leave then and give you guys some privacy." He sad.

"You can, but I'm not, this is much more fun." I laughed. Skulduggery shook his head and left.

"So…do you guys want to watch some movies!" Tanith, of course. I laughed again, and then frowned. I was laughing a lot today; it was ruining my reputation…Owell.

"Sure Tanith, you and Ghastly take the couch and I'll use the recliner." I said, oh so subtly and Tanith raised an eyebrow.

"Okay." Ghastly said quickly. I knew what he was thinking. He wasn't going to pass up this chance. He had let his embarrassment win over his feelings before and then Tanith was taken over by a remnant. He wasn't going to miss a single opportunity this time. I pursed my lips, trying to hold in my grin, and walked downstairs, whistling nonchalantly. Tanith and Ghastly followed.

"So we have horror, romance, action or comedy. You pick."

"Horror!" Tanith said at the same time that Ghastly said "Romance." I waited. Ghastly sighed in exasperation and conceded, ever so graciously, to Tanith. I flicked through the horror movies.

"Okay, your choices are…The grudge, Chucky, Supernatural Activity 1 and 2, or Unborn?"

Tanith looked at Ghastly and gestured for him to pick. Ghastly shook his head and refused. I was the one sighing now; it was cute before, but now they were just getting annoying.

"I'll tell you what!" I said brightly. "I'll pick!"

"No! I want to watch Supernatural activity." I shrugged and put in the video.

It had just gotten up to the bit where there was the huge bang, and the whole house shakes. Tanith had buried her head in Ghastly's shoulder again and he grinned. She looked into his eyes and wouldn't look away. I felt left out, and even more, I felt lonely. Why couldn't I have something like that? I got up silently and walked out of the room. They were so caught up in each other that there was no way that they could realize that I had gone.

I stepped outside and breathed in the cold night air. I started walking, not thinking at all about where I was going, which is why I was surprised when I ended up at the pier. I wondered what had brought me here, to a place that held so many sorrows and joys. I glanced down at my hand, and saw the gleam of my necromancer ring. I clenched and unclenched my fist before slipping it off. I held it for a moment, gazing at its surface and feeling the pull of it's power._ I _was powerful with it. But I couldn't keep it. It didn't fit _me_, it didn't fit _Valkyrie, _it was just a reminder of my days of sorrow and anguish; first when Skulduggery was taken into the portal and then again when Tanith was taken from me. And not only that; it also held the power and ruthlessness that belonged to Darquesse, and she was not someone I wanted to be; I didn't want to carry around a reminder of her on my finger. I took once last glance at my ring.

And then I threw it into the ocean.

I turned my back to the waves and started walking. I felt better, but not complete. I was still lonely and there was only one person I wanted to talk to right now. I pulled out my phone.

Fletcher's Pov

My phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Fletch." I smiled. _Valkyrie._

"What's up?" There must be something wrong. Valkyrie didn't randomly call people. Not anymore; there was a time when she would call me just to talk or hang out, but in the last six months she had withdrawn from everyone and hardly ever talked to me. I was her boyfriend…wasn't I? Was I still Valkyrie's boyfriend now that she didn't talk to me; didn't _feel _anything for me? For anyone? I don't know.

"Nothing, I'm just bored. Tanith and Ghastly are probably having a make-out session right now and I didn't really want to be there for it." I frowned. What was she talking about?

"Tanith?" I asked. Her breath caught.

"No-one told you?"

"Uh, no…"

"Fletcher…Tanith's better. The remnant's out of her." I dropped the phone. Tanith was back? The whole reason for my girlfriend's months of sorrow was back and _nobody _told him!

"Fletcher? Fletcher!" Valkyrie's voice was sounding panicked. I picked up the phone. Panic? She was showing emotion again? It must be true! I got over my fit of sulking pretty damn quickly.

"Where are you?"

"The pier."

"See you soon." I said, and teleported.

Valkyrie's Pov 

I only had to wait half a second before I felt Fletcher's cool breath on my neck. I turned around and smiled slightly to see him. His hair was flat for once, and his expression was one of joy.

"Hey." I said simply, but my voice contained all the emotion that had been stored inside me for months. I could tell he saw this too, and he smiled, exultant.

"So…I'm back." His smile widened until it dropped completely. In his eyes, I could see all the pain and suffering my absence, I felt so ashamed at having put it there.

"I'm so sorry Fletcher," I whispered. "I really am." He smiled at me softly and I could see that I was forgiven.

"Don't be." He answered, and then leaned down to press his lips to mine.


	5. Pink!

Valkyrie's Pov

Fletcher teleported back to Gordon's with me clinging onto his arm. Teleporting didn't make me sick anymore. Thank God. We crept up to the living room window and peeked in and grinned at the sight before us. We crept into the house, trying not to laugh. We held our breath and then jumped inside at the same time.

"BOO!" We screamed, causing Ghastly and Tanith to jump apart, screaming. Me and Fletch cracked up laughing, not stopping until we no sound escaped our lips and we were just rolling around on the floor, clapping like retarded seals with tears pouring down our faces. Tanith glared and got up to hit me. I put my hands in front of me defensively and defended myself.

"Hey! We were just stopping you from doing anything inappropriate." Tanith kept glaring. Fletcher started to turn around.  
>"Fletcher! NO!" It was too late and Tanith jumped up and whacked him over the back of the head, before turning her attention to me. I backed away, maintaining eye contact. She followed me.<p>

"Come on Tanith! You would have done the same to me!" I begged. She stopped and a grin flashed across her face that I wasn't sure if t had actually been there or not.

"You're right Val, I was wrong and I shouldn't have let my emotions get the best of me. Please accept my deepest apologies," she said in a sugar sweet voice. I was instantly suspicious.

"Sure Tanith, and to make up for it, we can go wherever you want." The grin was definitely there this time.

I groaned. I should have known not to say that to Tanith; We were in the dressing room of a very g_irly _clothes shop and Tanith had forced me to try on an extremely skimpy, _pink_ skirt. I scowled the whole time.

"Haha that expression doesn't suit the piece Val! Smile." She said to me. She was enjoying this.

"I'm going to go get a drink," I said, getting changed out of the hideous skirt. Tanith grinned.

"I'll be waiting!"

"I don't doubt it." I muttered wryly.

I stepped outside and took a deep breath of the cool air, as much as I pretended otherwise, I didn't mind going shopping with Tanith. Not because I like the shopping itself, ew, but because I'd agree to anything Tanith suggested at the moment, I can't refuse her after so long apart. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't help thinking about the lonely times without my friend and sister to share my secrets with. I clenched my fists but couldn't help the tears that poured down my cheeks; now that I could feel emotion again, I couldn't stop it coming out in huge bursts. I put my hands over my face, as the sobs were just about to start. Suddenly, I felt warm hands pull mine of my face. I looked up to see Fletcher with a concerned expression on his face. I tried to smile through the tears. I failed. Fletcher wiped my tears away and leaned in to kiss me. The moment our lips touched, he teleported.

When I opened my eyes, I noticed that we were in my room at my parent's house. I frowned.

"What are we doing here?" I asked him, confused.

"Don't you want to get out of shopping?" He said with a cocky grin. I sighed.

"Kind of, but I can't let Tanith – wait, how did you know where I was anyway?" Fletcher rolled his eyes.

"I may not be the kick-ass Valkyrie Cain or a living skeleton, but I'm not stupid. I was right next to when Tanith said that you were going here."

"Oh."

"So what do you want to do?"

"I have to go back Fletcher, but we'll do something later. Promise."

"Fine." We teleported again.

I stepped inside and stepped behind Tanith and waited. She stood glaring at the floor for a while and I remained silent. After another minute or so, Tanith crossed her arms and huffed. I grinned. Another minute and Tanith pouted.

"Big meanie." She growled.

It was so childish that I couldn't hold it in any longer, a small chuckle alerted her to my presence and she whirled around. This time the whack came before I could react. I held my hand to my head and grimaced.

"Ow." I complained. Tanith shot me a smug smile and stuck her tongue out. I raised my eyebrow. Tanith got a wicked glint in her eyes.

"I want to go home!" She announced. I frowned, upset.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing. I'm just sick of watching you grimace at these perfectly nice clothes." I fought the urge to raise my eyebrow again.

Tanith and I rode back to Gordon's on the motorbike, where she dropped me off, saying that she had to meet someone.

"They missed me more than you did." She laughed. I grew sad.

"I doubt it."

Tanith's eyes softened and she gave me a hug before she left.

I walked inside and looked around the house, wondering what I was going to do while Tanith was gone. I looked around and then smiled. I pulled out my phone.

Meet me at Gordon's asap

C U soon

Val xxoo

It was only ten seconds later when I was embraced from behind. I smiled but didn't turn around.

"Guess who?" I pretended to act surprised.

"Is it Hannah?"

"Guess again."

"Skulduggery?"

"Wrong."

"Dang, I give up." Fletcher laughed and spun me around. I laughed and then gasped as he teleported. I frowned.

"Why are we here?"

"So we don't get busted if Skulduggery suddenly comes in here."

"Oh." I blushed, but then I looked up into Fletcher's eyes and all my embarrassment disappeared. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my toes to reach his height before pressing my lips to his. He was gentle at first, but I felt a strange need, a craving for more, so I made the kiss go deeper. He happily obliged. My face was going red and I had run out of air but I didn't care, I was lost in the feel of Fletcher's lips on mine. He started to press me back until my legs hit the edge of the mattress and I fell backwards. He leaned down and continued to kiss me, his hands going to my thighs. The door flew open.

"BOO!" Tanith yelled. I screamed and shoved Fletcher off me and he sulked. The first thing I saw was Tanith on the floor, who was doing the retarded seal impersonation this time. The second, and worst thing was what I saw next. _Everyone_ was here and had seen Fletcher and me. And I mean _everyone. _In the room, staring at us with shocked expressions were Tanith, Ghastly, Skulduggery, Scapegrace, Thrasher, Guild and even China. I blushed a deep, beetroot red and buried my face in my pillow. Everyone else seemed too stunned to move – well…other than Tanith that is, who seemed to be almost over her fit of laughter apart from the occasional spasm.

"Never…cross…me…Valkyrie…CAIN!" She managed to say between spasms. I, for my part, had crossed the line from embarrassment to a deep, burning anger. Unfortunately for her, Tanith didn't notice. I pounced on her and she squealed, however now that I no longer had my necromancy ring, she was still stronger and she pinned me in seconds. I cursed and bucked to try and get her off, and failed miserably. Then, remembering myself, I twisted around as far as I could, I shoved air at Tanith and she flew of me and landed on her feet. I cursed again. Her turned around to hit her but she was ready and pinned my arms behind my back, she laughed. Despite my predicament, I smiled a little. It felt good to hear her laugh once more. She giggled.

"Ah, I've missed this." I twisted around, hurting my arms in the process to look at her face. It held amusement but also a hint of genuine emotion. Mine probably looked the same, although with annoyance rather than amusement.

"Me too." I whispered.


	6. Bang!

**Hehehehe hacked by one of Emily's friends Kendra…I force her to write the story but she no listen. Guys, GET HER WRITE NEW CHAPTERS!**

Tanith's Pov

After the boo incident, Val and me tended to tiptoe around each other so as to avoid each other's wrath. Hehe _wrath._ Imagine Fletcher saying that. I didn't want to stay at my house by myself and neither did Val, so for the moment we were both living at Gordon's house. However, Val was out with Fletcher at the moment and left me here alone. Hmph. I started to randomly flick through my phone until I saw one contact that made me grin. I called it and waited.

After about half an hour, a knocking came from the door and I rushed to open it, it was…the postman? He started checking me out and winked at me so I kneed him in the stomach. He walked away gasping. I shut the door and had just started to get comfy again when I heard another knock. I groaned and got up again before shuffling to the door. I opened it and my face lit up. _This _was the person I had been expecting, and I was so grateful I wouldn't have to be alone tonight. Ghastly had popcorn in one hand and a dozen roses in the other. Odd match. I stepped aside to let him in and he stepped inside, cheeks red. Tanith thought it was adorable that he was still embarrassed and kissed him on the cheek, which only made him flush even more. Tanith cooked the popcorn and they sat down to watch some movies.

Valkyrie's Pov  
><span>

I stood on the threshold of Gordon's house and kissed Fletcher, who responded enthusiastically.

"I'll see you later Fletch."

"Can't I come in?" His face was such that I couldn't refuse and together we stepped into the house. We walked into the living room to find Tanith and Ghastly already in there. I flopped down on the couch, exhausted. Fletcher sat down beside me. During the movie, Fletcher kept trying to pull the moves on me but I wasn't allowing that with the others here. After a while of this, Fletcher seemed to get bored and wandered into the kitchen. I ignored him and snuggled up in a blanket I had grabbed a while earlier.

I heard a bang and the power went out. I stood disoriented in the dark, trying to find the source of the noise. There was another crash and I spun towards it general direction. I heard footsteps coming from different spots all over the room with less than a second in between, meaning there was more than one person surrounding us. My breathing sped up and I spun around at each new noise but then I remembered an advantage I had and they didn't, and what they had obviously forgotten.

I found the space where everything connects and snapped my fingers; a flame lit up in my palm. I fed it energy until it was big enough for the light to reach to all corners of the room. I looked around confused, for there was nobody there, only Tanith, Ghastly and me…and Fletcher. Wait, Fletcher? What was he doing, I thought he had left ages ago. Realisation dawned on me. It was Fletcher who was making the noises and he was teleporting around to make it seem like there were lots of people. Tanith seemed to realize this at the same time that I did and we stood together, glaring at Fletcher. He grinned.

"Well don't you two look menacing!" He said sarcastically but also with a bit of genuine fear. He knew we were not ones to be trifled with. Then we laughed.

"What?" he sounded confused.

"That is a very big word for you Fletcher." I laughed again and Fletcher scowled.

"Hey that's Val's expression thief!" Tanith said with a grin. Fletcher's scowl deepened.

"Geez, you guys thought you were about to be attacked by a heap of people and you're joking about it?" He said incredulously. Memories of Tanith's terror and mine washed over my amusement and we went back to glaring at Fletcher. Ghastly couldn't keep himself from inserting a comment.

"That was a very bad idea, Fletcher." The girls just looked at him and nodded before advancing on Fletcher.


	7. Tears

Fletcher's Pov

Not. Happy. I was bruised and battered all over from two very annoyed and_ very _well muscled girls. Embarrassing much. And all I did was play a little joke on them! Seriously, it must be that time of the month for both of them at the moment…and Val would kill me if she heard me say that out loud.

"You did say that out loud Fletcher." I turned to the familiar voice and the blood drained from my face when her comment finally registered in my brain.

"I-I did?" I asked, my voice shaking with fear. She grinned.

"Oh, yes." I put my hands up to block my face only to be surprised when the hard punch hit my arm. I tilted my head to the side, confused. I must be spending to much time with Skulduggery.

"That's it?" I asked. She raised her eyebrows incredulously.

"What? You want more?"

"No, no. That's not what I meant. I thought you were going to punch me in the face and I don't know…break my nose or something." Valkyrie laughed at this and shot a fist towards my face. I ducked, only to realize it was a joke. I scowled. She laughed again and walked away. I shook my head.

Valkyrie's Pov

I bet Fletcher was still confused as to why I didn't hurt him more for the 'time of the month' joke. The thing is, I actually don't care about those childish comments. What I did care about was looking afraid in front of others. The months of numbness stripped me of any fear and I didn't feel comfortable showing it again. I felt really bad about hurting Fletch so bad over a little prank – even though Tanith did most of the hitting – especially since it wasn't actually his fault. I sighed.

Tanith's Pov

"Val!" I grinned. "Come out, come out wherever you are." I called.

"Wow, I should be surprised at how childish that sounds but it suits you."

I mock pouted and hit her on the arm. She hit me back and it was wasn't a light one either. Ow, she may not be as powerful as she was without her necromancy ring, but she can certainly throw a mean punch.

"But that's what make me fun!"

"True…So why did you want me?"

"Ah, right. I'm going out with Ghastly tonight and I need you to help me get ready."

"What time are you meeting him?" she asked.

"Seven" She frowned and glanced at the clock and her jaw almost hit the floor.

"Seven! It's only ten Tanith! Why do you need to get ready now?"

"Beauty takes time Val, beauty takes time. I wouldn't expect you to understand though." I laughed. A laugh that almost instantly stopped when her face grew sad and she looked at the floor.

"I know." She whispered. I instantly felt terrible and put my arm around her.

"Hey Val, you know I didn't mean it. You're beautiful!"

"More beautiful than you?" She sniffled.

"Way more." I said. She let a little laugh escape and I looked at her suspicious. She laughed again. This time it wasn't so little.

"Haha, gotcha Tanith thanks for that. You think I'm prettier! HA, that's rich!" I glared. I can't believe I fell for that. I tried to pull away from her, but she wouldn't let me. She clutched me and wouldn't let me go. It was in this grip that I realized how much she had missed me when I had the remnant inside me. I cursed to myself. Why hadn't I tried harder to keep the remnant out of me? Why hadn't I fought harder against it to keep it out of me in the first place? I heard a sobbing and looked down, amazed and distraught to see that it was Valkyrie sobbing, tears sliding down her cheeks. Tears that had been silent until then. It was then that I promised myself that I would never, _ever _again allow myself to be taken.

**Hey guys, if I have any readers left, I would just like to apologize that my chapters are getting so short and less intense each time. I have run out of ideas. If you have any, please let me know, all appreciated. **Thanks** all.**


	8. Oh my God!

**Hi guys, my friend was complaining that it doesn't sound like Skulduggery Pleasant anymore. So just for you Julia, and all those who agree with her, here is a totally Skulduggery related chapter.**

Skulduggery's Pov

I pulled up outside Gordon's house and Valkyrie ran out to meet me. She jumped in the Bentley and grinned, but it didn't reach her eyes. If I had a face, I would have been frowning. She seemed to be getting more herself as we drove, and I relaxed, I had no idea how to deal with upset girls.

"Where are we going?" She said, breaking the silence.

"Somewhere."

"Somewhere, where?" I sighed, she wasn't going to give up, but I decided to try and distract her at least, after all, this was my thing. She went quiet for a minute or two and I started to worry that she had lost the desire to argue. But then she spoke again.

"Hint?"

I grinned; she'll never guess this because I'm just that good.

"It's quiet…and the women who owns it-"

"Were going to see China."

"W-w-How did you guess?"

"Aw, the great Skulduggery Pleasant stuttering. Think about it Skul. Quiet, and a woman owns it. How many places do we go to that are quiet, and no one would bother mentioning the owner unless she was the most beautiful women in the world." She silenced me with her undeniable logic. My shoulders sagged. She grinned at me then coughed meaningfully.

"What?"

"Skulduggery, we've been sitting outside China's library for 5 minutes. Are we going to get out or not?" I looked out the window and sure enough, we were outside the rundown building within which resided China's magnificent library. I quickly got out of the car and waited for Valkyrie to do the same.

"I knew that." I said defensively.

"Sure, sure." She said in a very patronizing tone.

We walked up the stairs and knocked on the door labeled 'library'. The door opened to admit China and Valkyrie smirked.

"Oh my god, you aren't making your servant open the door for you!" She said with an amazed expression. China laughed.

"It is only polite to open the door for my good friends." Her gaze flicked from me and back so quickly that I couldn't be sure that it had actually been there.

"Good friends?" Valkyrie asked skeptically.

"Of course." This time, she definitely looked at me and there was something else in that look and it was then that I was extremely glad that I was a skeleton so that a blush couldn't rush to my face and alert the two girls. Unfortunately, Valkyrie saw the look too and an evil grin crossed her face.

"Skul, I just remembered that my mum's throwing a party today and I don't really want to send the reflection…" She lied.

"Too bad."

"I don't think so, you can't force me to stay here."

"Fine. I'll take you back."

"No, no, I'll call Tanith and she can pick me up. You stay and get whatever it was that you came here for." Then she skipped out of the room without waiting for a reply, pulling out her phone as she went. I watched her go and started to feel really awkward. I heard a delicate cough behind me and turned to see China behind me, raising one perfect eyebrow. Wait, did I actually just think that?

"So how is everything going Skulduggery? Getting into a multitude of fights I suppose?" She asked, taking a step towards me.

"Of course." I said, moving forward as well.

"You know, Valkyrie is going to miss you if you get yourself killed." She murmured.

"Just Valkyrie?"  
>"Oh, Tanith and Ghastly too, I suppose and maybe even Kenspeckle, although he wouldn't admit it." I dropped my head. I was a fool to think she would miss me if I were gone. She was perfect and terrifying and beautiful and I was not. I couldn't even scare a twelve year old girl to stay in the car.<p>

"Oh." I whispered. "I suppose. So you wouldn't miss me?" For once my voice had no trace of arrogance or ego in it. China blushed and then straightened her shoulders. She took another step towards me and looked me into my eye sockets. We were almost touching now.

"I think I would miss you the most. When you left the first time, I retreated into myself almost as much as Val did when Tanith was taken over by the remnant. I couldn't bear to see you die, with no chance of ever seeing your skull or hearing you jokes ever again. You are one of the few people who can make me laugh and I am happy for the fact." She took a deep breath and dropped her eyes.

"Wow."

"Pretend I didn't say that."

"Not likely. China I-I feel the same way about you. Stronger."

Her eyes softened and she slipped her hands inside my shirt. I was alarmed at first until I realized that she was tapping my façade tattoos. Skin flowed up my face and China smiled. As soon as the skin covered my entire face, China Sorrows put her arms around my neck and kissed me. I closed my eyes and relaxed into her. After a minute or so she broke away and grinned.

"I knew those tattoos would come in handy one day."


	9. Finally!

**OMG, I have read the first few chapters of Skulduggery Pleasant "Death Bringer" on the internet and now I'm even more desperate for it to come out than before!...If that's possible….I'M SO EXCITED! Are you excited? I'M SO EXCITED! **

Skulduggery's Pov

"Finally!" I heard an exasperated voice exclaim. It turned around to see Valkyrie standing outside peeking through the door. I blushed bright scarlet. She grinned and stepped inside and that was when I realized that I got worse, Tanith followed her in. I was tempted to blow out a wall and jump out but I don't think China would like that too much so I tensed and waited for the onslaught.

"I knew it! I can't believe it took you this long to tell each other you liked them. Loooooooove is in the air!" Valkyrie giggled and started making smoochy noises. Tanith rolled her eyes. I looked over at China but she looked as serene as ever. I frowned, I thought this would be something she would be terribly embarrassed about and maybe even tempt her into trying to create her own symbol to make Val and Tanith forget it. At least Tanith was showing some sympathy. She rolled her eyes at Val and grabbed her arm.

"Come on Val, leave them alone. Do you want to go for a ride?" Tanith asked her.

Valkyrie seemed torn between the two. Tanith turned her back to us and suddenly Valkyrie face showed a sudden realization and she nodded.

"Fine."

"Oh, and Skulduggery?" she asked. I turned to her reluctantly.

"It took you long enough."

They stepped outside and I put my hands over my face.

Tanith's Pov

"Come on Val, leave them alone. Do you want to go for a ride?" I asked her meaningfully. I could see she didn't get it and was trying to decide if it was more fun going on the motorbike or teasing Skulduggery. I knew she would choose to tease Skulduggery obviously so I turned away from him and winked at Val, then raised my eyebrows. She realized what I was doing and I could almost see the silent _oh_ in her eyes. I sighed inaudibly, Val may be the best friend you could have but she could be really dim sometimes. She nodded.

"Fine." She went to leave but I stopped her. There was something I couldn't resist saying.

"Oh and Skulduggery?" He turned to me slowly. I grinned, and then hid it before he turned around.

"It took you long enough." I said as me and Val left the room.

As soon as the door closed I turned to Val with the biggest grin on my face.

"Oh. My. God" I said with my hand over my mouth.

"I know right!" She giggled again. This giggling really wasn't like her but I just raised an eyebrow and ignored it.

"Okay, so what are we going to do?" She asked eagerly.

"We, my dear Valkyrie are going to plan a surprise." She huffed with impatience.

"Well, der. What is the surprise going to be though?

"I'll tell you in a minute. Be patient." She looked at me disbelievingly but didn't say anything.

"Okay, point taken. We are simply going to wait out here for 5 minutes or so. Quietly" I said with a meaningful look at Valkyrie. "Then we are going to burst in again, Skulduggery's face will be so worth it." Valkyrie seemed disappointed…until I continued.

"Oh and of course there is this very convenient camera that I have. I don't know who's it is or how it came to be in my pocket but it will work just fine." Valkyrie grinned. I smiled a _very _evil smile.

Skulduggery's Pov

I felt a touch on my arm and dropped my arms to see China standing there, a sly grin on her face.

"OMG, I am so amazed; the great Skulduggery Pleasant is embarrassed." I raised my eyebrows at her.

"OMG, the oh so dignified China Sorrows said OMG." She thought about this then grinned, a very dignified grin might I add.

"You're bringing the teenager out in me Skulduggery." I shot her a sneaky glance.

"Really, then maybe I should take advantage of that." I stepped up to her, oddly nervous and wrapped my arms around her waist. She glanced up at me from underneath her long eyelashes and put her arms around my neck. I bent my face down and kissed her again, the kiss growing deeper and more urgent and China responded eagerly. My hands moved lower and she shivered but didn't stop me. I kept going until my hand was on her thigh and hitched her leg up around my waist. She locked her other leg around as well and I took the few steps to the couch. Without breaking our kiss, I lowered her onto the couch and followed her down. My hand started creeping up her leg…

I heard a cough and rapidly disentangled myself from China, she pouted. Then she looked over and saw Valkyrie and Tanith standing there with a camera and the great China Sorrows, the most beautiful person in the world blushed.

Valkyrie's Pov

I waited for the five minutes to pass impatiently; it took so long it could almost have been five _days._ Tanith beckoned me over and we stepped up to door and Tanith held up her fingers.

One…

Two…

Three!

We burst into the room with Tanith holding the camera. And it was a good thing she was holding it because if I had been, I probably would have dropped it out of shock at what I saw.

…They were playing chess.

Nah, just kidding.

We ran in and froze. Skulduggery was draped over China on the couch in such a way that it made me blush witnessing it. Tanith had a bit more composure than I and still had the camera on them. The pair were so occupied that they hadn't even heard us burst into the room. I shook my head and when I couldn't take it anymore I coughed. Skulduggery jumped up with a speed that surprised me and spun around to face us. China just pouted…until she realized what he was looking at. Her face paled then went the brightest shade of red I had ever seen and I couldn't hold it in any longer, I fell to the floor in great fits of laughter. Big mistake. I looked up just in time to see China's chagrined expression change into one of pure rage. Her glare kept switching from me to Tanith, as if undecided who to target, then realizing who usually headed these activities, her gaze settled on Tanith; who went a scary shade of pale.

"Going. To. Kill. You. TANITH…LOW!" She shrieked and I winced but before I could defend her an annoying Texan drawl came from behind a bookcase. He laughed.

"If you're going to get Low, then I'll get the girl?" He offered. The voice chuckled then out from behind the bookcase came the extremely annoying, 'hitman deluxe' – Billy-Ray Sanguine.

**I know you wanted Billy-Ray to come back in Julia, so here you go. Enjoy!**

…**I'm tired. Are you tired? I'm tired. ( YAAAAAAWN ) Baha lol, I actually did lol…Right after I wrote it. Tehehe. Okay, enough stupid authors notes. Julia and Kendra will force me to make new chapters, so there should be another soon.**


	10. You again!

Tanith's Pov

China sighed.

"Not you again." She turned to Skulduggery. "Do you think this will take long? I was busy." Despite the situation, Val and me started laughing so hard that we cried.

"We…could…tell!" I managed to get out between spasms. Sanguine looked confused.

"Did I miss something?" He asked. Val and I stopped laughing and looked at each other with our mouths hanging open, and then we fell to the floor again. This time our laughter went beyond noise and once again Val and I were clapping like mad and once again doing the retarded seal impersonation. China and Skulduggery glared daggers at us while Sanguine gave me a questioning look and a wink. I flipped him the finger.

"Don't say a word." China warned us and I had to squeeze my lips together _and_ put my hand over my mouth to obey. Sanguine was glowering now.

"Well, if you won't tell me willingly, then I will just have to make you!" He yelled.

I smirked.

"Good luck with that." He glared at me and started advancing on me. I smiled.

"Come and have a go…if you think you're hard enough."

"Oh, but I do." He replied smugly. I replied in kind.

He swung his razor at me and I dodged easily. For someone who claimed to be the 'hitman deluxe' he moved as slow as a fat cow being pulled away from the perfect patch off grass. He growled and swung again. This time I stepped forward and blocked his attack by slamming my elbow into his arm, causing several ligaments to tear. He fell to the floor and sobbed like a little girl and I kicked him. Sanguine seemed to be getting sick of being hit and swapped his razor into his left hands-his right hanging limp. He went for a punch this time but the pain had destroyed his aim and his arm went half a meter to the right of me and I laughed, then punched him in the stomach and then as he started to fall over again, I kicked in the fork of the legs, purely for the fun of it.

"Is that your worst?" I asked, looking down at him. He opened his mouth to replied then shut it and glanced over at Valkyrie.

"No" He said before leaping at Valkyrie.

"NO!"

I was too slow and he punched Valkyrie in the face and she crumpled to the floor, unmoving. He put his razor to her throat and turned to grin at me…to be met with my fist. My rage lent force to my punch and I hit him hard enough to knock him clean unconscious for hours. He fell to the floor next to Val. Meanwhile, Skulduggery and China had gone back to making out and hadn't noticed the commotion. I sighed in exasperation.

"In case you hadn't noticed Skulduggery, you're partner is lying crumpled on the floor not two feet away from you after being hit I the face by an idiot." I said wryly, just loud enough for him to hear. He spun around and stared at me.

"Scapegrace managed to knock Valkyrie out? Holy crap!" He said, astonished. I face palmed.

"Not that idiot, stupid." I pointed to Sanguine. "_That_ idiot."

"Oh!" He said, seeming a bit less confused…and then Tanith's words _finally_ sunk in.

"Wait, what? Sanguine attacked Valkyrie?" I face palmed again.

"Well, the last horse finally crosses the finish line, well done Skulduggery." As I spoke, Skulduggery pushed off the last off the shock and sprung into action. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and I scooped up Valkyrie off the floor. Skulduggery grabbed China's hand and pulled the disgruntled woman out the door with them, leaving Sanguine in a crumpled heap on the floor.

Valkyrie's Pov

I woke up slowly and felt the pain. Ow. My eyes were still closed but they were flickering under my eyelids. Someone else must have noticed it and I felt a hand on my arm. I shrieked in alarm and lashed out, my eyes opening as I did so. I looked up to see Fletcher doubled over in pain. I gasped and got up quickly, then staggered as if drunk. I ignored it and put my arms around Fletcher.

"Sorry Fletch, you know you can't surprise me like that!"

"I definitely _should_," He muttered.

I looked around to identify my surroundings. Grey walls, antiseptic smell and a hard bed with rails. Kenspeckle's lab. I hadn't been her in months, not since he died. I felt tears forming in my eyes as I remembered, and then I heard a crash outside and a voice distraught shout and I smiled weakly.

"Is she okay?" I heard the voice ask. Another replied but I they said it quieter and I couldn't hear them through the wall. The door was flung open and before I could register anything else, arms were around my neck in a bone-crushing hug. I smiled again.

"Hey Tanith." Her only response was to lean back slightly, still not letting go. Then she got hers voice back and it was thick with anxiety.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Fine, Tanith. I've been punched in the face plenty of times before, so could you please stop crushing my arms, you're not exactly weak you know."

Tanith loosened her arms but didn't let go.

"I don't know what would I would have done if something happened to you." She whispered.

"Stuff always happens to me Tanith, I just happen back." She didn't seem to get my joke so I explained.

"If someone hits me I hit them back, or worse." I grinned.

"Ooooh. But you couldn't hit him back, you weren't unconscious rmember?"

"Yeah but I had _you_ to hit him for me, _and_ I wasn't as unconscious as I seemed and I got my revenge." I held up a straight razor with the initials B-R-S on it. Tanith grinned.

"No way!"

"Yes way." I looked at Tanith. Tanith looked at me…We both fell on the floor laughing.

Meanwhile, back in China's library, a very angry man finally regained consciousness and glanced around groggily, cradling his arm. He looked for his razor and when it was nowhere in sight he howled. He ranted and then stopped again as he saw a video camera dropped on the floor. Curiosity roused, he hobbled over to it and searched through the video's. He found some very interesting ones but it was the last one that made him clap his hand over his mouth and roar with laughter. Unlike Valkyrie, the video didn't embarrass him, only amused him. Still chuckling, he burrowed underground to the Revengers Club hideaway. Five minutes later Sanguine, Dusk, Scapegrace, Spring-heeled Jack, Dreylan Scarab and Remus Crux were sitting in chairs watching the video. One minute later, they were all on the floor, tears streaming down their cheeks clapping like retarded seals.

**Yes, In case you hadn't noticed, I like the retarded seal joke. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Any ideas for another chapter, tell me. However, I will not accept any requests for different pairings, sorry. I wrote this chapter so soon because a little birdy told me how much she like this story, which made me feel really excited. So this is dedicated to you, Blaze Repose.**


	11. Another camera?

Skulduggery's Pov

When I was sure Valkyrie was completely healed I left the hospital and met China outside. She leaned against the bonnet of the Bentley, scowling.

"That's Valkyrie's expression." I said automatically. China pursed her lips but couldn't help a small giggle that escaped and I smiled.

"True, but I guess I just didn't notice due to the fact that I am _very_ annoyed at you dragging me to a _hospital_, to sit around waiting for someone _else_ to come out. That just isn't me and you know it." She muttered, annoyed.

"That isn't true and you know it. It may have been true before but I know that you see her as a good friend now and I _know_ you would be upset if something happened to her." I murmured back. China sighed.

"Would not." But her voice lacked conviction and I raised an eyebrow. (I still had his façade up by the way.) It looked kind of eerie.

"You're a terrible liar China, but I will make it up to you anyway. Do you want to go to a movie tonight?" China grinned.

"Making it up to me means spending more time with you? How does that make me feel better?"

"Because I am awesome and you love me."

China rolled her eyes at this and paused.

"Yes, I do." She said, her eyes softening, and then relented. "Okay, I'll come but I need you to come to the library first, there is something I need to show you." She said slyly.

I smiled and leaned down to kiss her, when we heard voices behind us and some giggling. I turned around and surprise, surprise, there stood Tanith and Valkyrie.

"Get a room!" Tanith shouted.

"We will be, a cinema is a room, albeit a huge one!" I replied, smugly. All three girls looked at each other, and then back at me.

"Dry!" They all said at once, and I sulked, feigning hurt. When I looked up again, Tanith and Valkyrie were gone. I looked around, confused. They went to grab Fletcher to see if he wanted to go clubbing with them." China informed me. I frowned.

"Valkyrie can't go clubbing. She's not old enough."

"They're teenagers Skulduggery…well apart form Tanith but she acts younger than both of them anyway. Anyway…do you really think that is going to bother them? And does Valkyrie look young to you?"

"Well, no, I suppose not…How did you know were they were going anyway?"

"They told me earlier, when you were inside."

"Oh."

I stopped outside the run down building in which China's library and apartment resided, and once again wondered why. What did China want to show me? I shrugged and decided to stop worrying and stepped out of the car. I climbed up the three flights of stairs and stopped outside the door to the library. I tugged on my tie, making sure it was perfectly straight and knocked on the door. It opened right away as if someone had been waiting just inside. One perfect arm grabbed mine and pulled me inside. I followed China and she pushed me onto the couch and then made her way to her desk, where she began rifling through the draws.

"What are you looking for?" I asked her, confused.

"Patience." I stared at her disbelievingly and she sighed. She finally seemed to find what she was looking for and came over to sit next to me. She held the sheet of paper in front of my eyes and I frowned. On the paper was a symbol, similar to my façade tattoo.

"What's this for?"

"Skulduggery, this can give a full body façade, instead of just a face. I've been working on it over the last few months and just finished it the day before you…ah, visited." She said softly.

My jaw hit the floor. Literally, and China sighed and picked it up before giving it back to me.

"Well?" She asked impatiently.

"I-wow - of course, China. I'm so grateful!"

"You'd better be." She muttered. Then said in a louder voice, "It should be ready for you to use tonight."

She leant closer to me and started undoing my buttons, ad I tensed.

"Calm down, idiot." She went down to the fifth button and pulled open my shirt to reveal my previous façade tattoo.

"Since this is already here, I only have to add to the tattoo, to change it into a full body façade."

"Okay."

And with that, she pulled out her metal pin for engraving symbols and got to work.

Valkyrie's Pov

Me, Tanith and Fletcher were waiting outside the cinema, waiting impatiently for Skulduggery and China to arrive. I scowled after waiting for an hour and turned to Tanith.

"You don't think they cancelled do you?"

"I don't think so Val, Skulduggery's probably been waiting for this opportunity for years." Tanith said and I giggled.

"I can't believe they actually thought we would go clubbing. I mean you and Fletcher might, but me? They are so gullible."

We went quiet when the Bentley finally turned up outside the movies and hid behind a bush. I frowned; Skulduggery had his façade up, but was there something else, his whole body seemed thicker, more muscular. His suit didn't hang off him like it usually did. I shrugged shook my head to get rid of the distraction. Tanith snuck over so that she was close enough to hear what they were watching. The couple went inside and we came out of the bushes. The ticket seller raised his eyebrows but didn't comment.

"Three tickets for _Bridesmaids_ please."

The man handed the tickets over and I giggled.

"_Bridesmaids_! They are watching _**Bridesmaids! **_Ha, I am never going to let Skulduggery live that down."

"Actually Val, you are going to have to because he can't know that we were here otherwise he and China would kill us."

We waited five minutes until they went into the movie and went to follow them but I stopped them.

"Tanith! You have to do something about your hair! It's noticeable from a mile away!"

"Oh right…um, oh I've got it. Fletcher, pretend you're about to throw up!"

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

Fletcher did so and Tanith rushed up to the snacks counter and urgently gestured to Fletcher. The woman paled and gave her two popcorns buckets that Tanith quickly brought over.

"Okay Fletcher, pretend you are about to throw up and run to the toilets, and we'll follow you. That will bring us closer to the cinema and the lady won't complain about us bringing a sick person in"

"This is getting very complicated." He grumbled but did as he was told.

When we finally got outside our particular theatre, Tanith grabbed one bucket and pulled it over Fletcher's head, flattening his hair.

"You're hair's even more conspicuous thank mine." She explained as she the other bucket over her own head. I pulled up my hoodie, grateful for my inconspicuous hair. We stepped inside the theatre and ran up to the very back corner, trying not to giggle, as that would give us away. We sat down and got comfortable with Tanith and Fletcher taking the popcorn buckets off their heads.

Skulduggery's Pov 

I knew I was going crazy when I saw three young people sprinting up the stairs with two having popcorn buckets over their heads, I looked back at China, but she was looking at me and hadn't seemed to notice them. I shook my head to get rid of the odd images and turned to face the screen.

China's Pov

I knew I was going crazy when I saw three incredibly excitable teenagers sprinting up the stairs with two of them having popcorn buckets over their heads. (well, they looked and acted like teenagers anyway) I looked over at Skulduggery but he was watching me and hadn't noticed them. I shook my head to clear these fanciful thoughts and turned to face the screen.

Tanith's Pov

The pair were two seats in front of us and they both seemed to notice us running past – exactly why we had the popcorn buckets, so that they wouldn't recognize us – but then looked at each other, and turned to face the screen. The ads were coming on now and I saw Fletcher moving his arm ever so slowly to put around Val, who was sitting in the middle. I rolled my eyes and sent him a text.

U aren't supposed to that until at least 25 minutes in, stupid.

-Tanith

Fletcher read the message and hastily pulled his arm back. He knew that I knew what I was talking about. If that made any sense. Valkyrie saw the sudden move and looked at Fletcher curiously but hadn't noticed his 'moves'. That was when the movie came on, I pulled out a camera. Val looked at me in amazement.

"Where did that camera come from Tanith?" She whispered.

"No idea." I answered cheerfully. Someone shushed us and I gave them my most stunning smile. They stuttered out an apology and my smile turned smug. I turned the camera on and zoomed in on Skulduggery and China, and had to hold in my massive bursts of laughter. Skulduggery was making the same mistake Fletcher had and was trying to put his arm around China already, but there was no one to tell _him_ not to. China ignored him. It was hilarious to watch. Valkyrie's face looked the same as how mine must look. Her face was red, and she had her hand over her mouth to stop from laughing.

About half an hour into the movie, when Fletcher and Skulduggery had both successfully gotten and arm around their girls, Skulduggery leaned over and whispered to China. Unfortunately for them, we were close enough to hear every word they were saying.

"You know China, since you gave me a _complete_ body façade, that maybe you should come over to my house after the movie." Skulduggery said, his hand moving to wrap around her waist.

"My, my Skulduggery, we are a bit bold today." China said, placing her hand on Skulduggery's leg.

"I can be as bold as you like." He said slyly, moving his hand up further.

Me, Val and Fletcher all stared at each other in horror. But we didn't dare expose ourselves and stop them and so they continued.

"I may take you up on that Mr Pleasant, however, I do believe you're house has a total number of zero beds." China reminded him, her hand moving too.

"Who said we needed a bed? I have a walls, couches and plenty of floor." He said, his hand coming to rest on her girly bits. China shivered.

"Too true, however you might not want to tell Valkyrie what happened on those couches, or she will never enter you're house again." She giggled, her hand moving to rest in between his legs.

Val looked like she was about to be sick, I was still filming them without realizing it. However, it seemed someone else had got sick of watching them too because a voice called out to them from the seat in front of us.

"Cut that out, or I'll call security!" He yelled.

China turned around angrily to reply then she stopped as she noticed us sitting there. Pale and shaking, holding yet another camera. Somehow, dusk ended up next to us but instead of trying to kill us he took in our sickly coloured faces and muttered,

"Yeah, I can see where you're coming from guys. I'm a vampire and even I find that disgusting." He put his hand over his mouth and disappeared. I was still feeling too sick to even realize that my enemy had just been sitting a few from me and had sympathized with me rather than trying to kill me. I shook myself out of my stupor and remembered China. She was giving us a death glare and Fletcher was quailing with fear. Valkyrie was still frozen. I leant over and nudged Fletcher, urging him to teleport us away. He regained his wits and grabbed our arms, teleporting just as China landed where we had just been.

We ended up in Gordon's kitchen and we all fell to the floor sweating. Now that we were away from them, the situation was funny again and there was something only Val had noticed at first. She mentioned it to me and an evil grin spread across my face.

I was still holding the camera.

**Whoa, that was a bit longer. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	12. Payback

China's Pov

They. Will. Pay. After dragging Skulduggery back to my apartment, we went through dozens of books finding a spell that would be the most embarrassing thing that Valkyrie Cain, Tanith Low and Fletcher Renn had _ever_ experienced. I know it sounds a teensy bit immature but NO-ONE messes with me and gets away with it. We had been reading for hours and my eyelids were starting to droop. However, within the next five minutes this changed. I shot bolt upright and called to Skulduggery, my eyes still trained intensely on the page. He rushed up behind me and I felt his breath on my neck. I smiled and pointed at the page I was reading. Skulduggery read it too, and then smiled.

"Perfect."

As we crept through the bushes outside Gordon's house, I couldn't keep my gaze from Skulduggery's new body. I had done a great job with it; the skin was a smooth tan, with plenty of muscle without being overly burly. I really was amazing with symbols, exactly why this plan would work. I dragged my attention back to the current place and continued following Skulduggery. I had to admit though, that it wasn't at all becoming to be doing this and getting my clothes torn and dirty. I mean seriously, these were new shoes! I almost ran into Skulduggery as he suddenly stopped and held up a hand. I sighed and waited while he manipulated the air to propel himself up the side of the house so that only his eyes past the window in Valkyrie's bedroom. He hovered there for a minute before lowering himself back to the ground and striding over to me, not bothering to creep anymore. I straightened as well.

"They are _all_ in there. Valkyrie, Tanith and Fletcher. This will be a piece of cake." He said to me smugly.

"All of them? I wonder what they're doing." I said in a suggested tone. I don't Skulduggery got it.

"I'm not sure. They looked like they were playing some weird game with a bottle." He replied, confused. My eyebrows shot up and I had to hold my mouth to keep from laughing.

"A bottle? In between them?"

"Yes?"

"Skulduggery, we wouldn't even need this symbol to embarrass them, but we went to all this trouble so we might as well. However, this gives me an idea."

Skulduggery raised his eyebrows but didn't ask questions.

We walked in on Fletcher leaning across the circle to kiss Tanith, with a scowling Valkyrie waiting impatiently.

"What's going on in here?" I asked, although I already knew very well. Tanith broke away and blushed in embarrassment. Valkyrie sighed in relief and then turned to me.

"We're playing spin the bottle. Want to join? Of course you do, Skulduggery can play too." She started cackling madly and my eyebrows creased, worried that she might be having a fit or something. When she had calmed down I decided to give them a little surprise.

"We'd love to play, wouldn't we Skulduggery?"

"Actually, I'd-" He began and I elbowed him in the ribs and glared. He looked at me and then understood.

"Fine." He muttered.

"Okay China, it's your turn." Tanith grinned wickedly at me and I smirked back. Without hesitation, I grabbed the bottle and spun it. I watched as it went around and around…and landed on Fletcher. I scowled and Fletcher grinned. Valkyrie hit him and the grin dropped but he still looked happy. I sighed in defeat. If I was to carry out the rest of my plan, I had to do this first, so I leant over quickly and kissed him so quickly he almost missed it. His eyes widened and he blushed. Then he scowled.

"That wasn't a kiss!" He protested. "That wasn't even a peck."

Valkyrie glared at him ad he shut up. Tanith grinned and then started talking like she hadn't noticed anything.

"You're lucky you got even that Fletcher. I'm actually surprised she played at all."

"She probably wants an excuse to have a make out session with Skulduggery and have an excuse to do it in front of us." Valkyrie added. I looked at her.

"I don't need an excuse to do that, Val." I said in a sugar sweet voice.

Her jaw went slack for a moment before she shook her head and scowled at me. Fletcher was practically drooling.

"True."

"I thought so. I do believe it is your turn Skulduggery."

Valkyrie and Tanith put their hands over their mouths to keep themselves from giggling and I rolled my eyes. Children. Skulduggery gave me a look that said you-better-know-what-your-doing-or-I-will-haunt-you-forever. I laughed.

The bottle spun and landed on me. Phew. Now it was time to put our plan into action. I spoke up.

"How about we change this game so it is a cross between 'spin the bottle' and 'seven minutes in heaven'?"

"Knock yourselves out." Tanith and Valkyrie said in synchronization.

I didn't comment on it but instead I dragged him into the cupboard and locked it. I could hear the others giggling and moving around on the other side of the door, and I shuffled next to Skulduggery and whispered in his ear.

"Make kissy noises while I sort this out."

I grabbed my symbol pen and moved to the door framed. Pulling out the sheet with the symbol on it, I started drawing.

It was about ten minutes later, when I was almost done that Skulduggery got bored of making kissing noises and changed tactic. He started banging on the walls and groaning.

"China, oh China. I really am in heaven. Further…Further. Yeah!" I giggled and he started making appreciative noises.

Whereas before there was giggles and some impatient sighs there was now silence. Following was the sound of three sets of footsteps running down the hall and into the bathroom. Even from in here, I could hear the retching and I grimaced. Ew. I finished the last line and stepped back, rolling my shoulders. Skulduggery reached over started planting kisses on them. I smiled but pushed him off. He groaned but followed me outside.

Skulduggery's Pov

The others gradually drifted back in, looking a little green at the sight of us and China laughed. I couldn't help smiling. Her laugh was like birdsong. Fletcher was sweating and shaking, and I nudged him to get his attention on me.

"Fletcher, I was joking. We weren't even kissing much, I just enjoyed getting your reactions."

He looked at me, his eyes unfocused.

"Really?"

"Yep. I am just such a great actor." Valkyrie rolled her eyes at me.

"Egotistical moron." She muttered and then spoke louder. "Well, it's a good thing you were joking because we haven't finished our game!" And with that she grabbed Tanith and Fletcher's hands and pulled them back to the floor. They obliged happily and Valkyrie spun the bottle. Wonders of wonders, it landed on Fletcher. She grinned and dragged him into the cupboard while I looked at the ground. In the meantime, China seemed to have found something of vast interest in the ceiling above. The pair stepped into the cupboard and China instantly whipped out a camera. Tanith looked at her shocked, but then grinned, knowing something was about to happen. China stepped up to the door and was about to use her symbols to gradually open the lock when Tanith stepped forward.

"Allow me." She said and stepped up to the door and placed her hand over the lock. She twisted her hand and the door unlocked silently. I put my hands up and whispered.

"On the count of three." I held up my fingers. 1…2…3!

We burst into the cupboard with the camera rolling. Valkyrie broke away and was about to scream at them when she saw something freaky. With the light now on, it was impossible to miss the fact that Fletcher now had the face of a porcupine. Literally. Not only that but as our eyes adjusted, we could see that Valkyrie had the ears…and tail of a donkey? I cracked up laughing and China and Tanith quickly joined in. I was suddenly pinned to the ground with air, and a shriek from China's direction told me that the same thing had happened to her. Although by the looks of it, Fletcher had pinned her instead of air. She scowled and tapped the tattoos on her forearms and waves of blue energy pushed Fletcher off her. I grinned at her and she grinned back.

"Payback."

Valkyrie looked at camera and frowned.

"If someone doesn't tell me where all these cameras are coming from soon, I swear I am going to get a stick and hit you all with it."

"That's lovely, Valkyrie."

A while later, when Fletcher and Tanith had left, Valkyrie, China and I were sitting in the living room and a quizzical expression came across Valkyrie's face.

"Hey guys, how come you got revenge on me and Fletcher, but not on Tanith? All the tricks were her idea, after all."

"Well, that's easy enough to answer. And the answer is that we have gotten our revenge on her and I'm sure she will find it soon and that we will hear about it."

Sure enough, less than two minutes later they heard an agonized scream echoing from miles away.

_Meanwhile, Tanith Low sat in her apartment staring at the object in her lap. Her baby. That bloody skeleton and his girlfriend had dyed her sword _PINK!_ And not just any pink; they had dyed it _baby_ pink. Tanith shuddered._


	13. Chains

Valkyrie's Pov

China and Skulduggery were gone and I was really tired after all the excitement. I stumbled into bed and I was drifting off to sleep when I heard someone appear beside me. I turned around smiling, expecting Fletcher, but no I was wrong. It was bloody Sanguine. _Again_.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God. Don't you ever give up?"

"Nope, sorry lil darlin'."

"Whatever, let's just get this over with. I'm tired and I want to go back to bed."

"You're wish is my command little Valkyrie." I rolled my eyes and he used the distraction to attack.

He sent a punch to my face and I dodged. He growled and lashed out again. Another miss. I decided to attack before he actually got me. I sent a kick to his face and while he was distracted I pushed at the air and sent him into the wall.

"You aint strong enough to defeat _me _girlie. Not without sword lady to help ya."

"Aww, poor Billy-Ray, are you still sore from that ass kicking she gave you?" I laughed and he snarled.

"She was _mine _girl and _you _are the reason she left me."

"Good."

He lunged at m so fast that I didn't have enough time to react before he sent a fist to my face. My world rocked and everything went black.

My consciousness came back to me gradually opened and I groaned in pain. I remembered what happened and tried to get up, but for some reason I couldn't. I eventually got my eyes open and looked at my arms. I was tied to a table with bound chains. I felt the dried blood on my head and it was _itchy_. The seriousness of my situation settled in and I panicked. I strained against the shackles but they held. I cried out as the chains cut into my skin and I heard a chuckle. I whipped my head around and saw Sanguine sitting in the corner. I immediately wiped all traces of panic of my face and smirked at him.

"Well don't you look the part of an emo over there Billy-Ray."

"Me? But, but I am confused, after all _you _are going to be the one that is getting cut."

I knew that was what he had planned of course but I couldn't stop the terror that shot through my body at his words. I couldn't hide the fear quick enough and he saw it. Not only did he see the fear, but he _enjoyed_ it and grinned at me as he slowly pulled out a dagger.

"Now, tell me where my straight razor is or I will kill you now. My eyes flashed down to my pocket and he reached in and grabbed it. His touch made me shiver with revulsion. His eyes narrowed at the movement and his grin turned cunning. My fear increased. Sanguine continued speaking.

"Lets see how miss Low feels when _you_ are the one that turns evil. Do you think she will stay by your side then Cain?"

"You will never make me change you sick son of a bitch!" But I knew it wasn't true. I knew there was an evil side to me and I didn't want to know what he would do to bring it out once he realized its presence.

"Oh but it can change you _Darquesse._" He laughed at my shocked expression. "I was with the sword lady for six months, lil darling. You don't think she would have told me about your destiny?"

My face changed again, instead of being fearful, my face was now enraged and I spat in his face. He sighed and punched me in the face. I whimpered ad gritted my teeth against the tears. This turned out to be futile as the next few hours brought more tears that could not be stopped.

It was hours later when he finished cutting me. I was surprised that he had managed to keep me alive for so long but my surprise was greatly overshadowed with pain. I still managed a whisper loud enough to mock him though.

"I told…you so."

"Told me what?" He asked.

"You wouldn't…be able to…turn me evil, I will…never become…Darquesse." I said triumphantly. Sanguine just laughed.

"lil darling, _this _wasn't supposed to be what turned you into her, this was just a bit of fun. I worked how to change you a little earlier and I know it will work."

I looked at him confused, until I realized what he was talking about. I struggled against the bonds that held me and called out for help but of course no one heard me. Sanguine laughed again and slapped me. I shut up, my cheek burning. He didn't waste any more time on words and leaned over me so that his face was right in front of my own. I clamped my lips shut in the hope that it would stop him. I didn't work obviously. He used his hands to pry open my mouth and before I could stop him he was kissing me, his rough tongue inside my mouth. I bit it. He yelped and drew back and then punched me in the side of the head. My eyes went unfocused and my head lolled to the side and Sanguine kissed me again. I was still recovering from the blow and couldn't stop him. His hands started creeping under my top and he unclasped my bra and pulled it off. He slowly put his hands back under my top. Taking his time. I started to thrash again and this time he couldn't be bothered to stop me. He moved his head and whispered in my ear.

"Sword lady's next." He said and smirked.

My rage grew and my blood boiled. My eyes went dark and I felt raw power surge through me. I looked at Sanguine and he flew off me and into the wall. He cursed and got back up and then stopped terrified. I broke the chains easily and stood up with my head lowered.

Sanguine's Pov

I pulled myself out of the wall, cursing. How the hell did she do that? My muttering was instantly cut short and replaced with silent terror when I looked up and saw Valkyrie standing up, with broken chains on the floor behind her. She was looking at the floor. I felt a surge of energy in the air and watched as all of her cuts and bruises disappeared without a trace. I stepped back, hoping to escape while her attention was still on the floor. I took half a step back. She looked up and caught my eye. Her face was now deathly pale and her eyes were black and terrifying. She cocked her head to the side and examined me.

"You hurt me Sanguine." Her voice was a monotone. Dead.

"I'm sorry, I really am. Please don't hurt me!"

"Sorry? No you're not, given the chance, you would do it again. You have used up the last of my patience." Shadows gathered up around her and served to make her look even more terrifying.

"How can you use shadows? You don't have you're necromancer ring on."

She looked at me contemptuously.

"I don't need _jewellery_ Sanguine, the shadows _are _me and I am the shadows."

She advanced on me and I closed my eyes.


	14. Not Val

Tanith's Pov

I ran through he darkened alley, ignoring the catcalls I could hear coming from the bar at the other end. Val was missing and it was Sanguine who had taken her. I knew where she was, Sanguine had taken me to a warehouse when I was taken over by the remnant and told me that it was where he does all his torturing. He would never have realized that I could still remember where it was but since the remnant had been forced out from the inside rather than the outside, there were random flashes of memories that kept coming back to me from my time as a remnant. This is the first time that it was a good thing. I reached the warehouse and burst through the door. I heard someone screaming for help and ran toward the sound. I looked around me, trying to work where to go from here. The sound had echoed around the building and I couldn't work out its original direction. I heard a loud bang and ran toward it. That son of a bitch was going to die for taking Val. I ended up outside a door and heard a man cursing, and then silence. Valkyrie spoke, but her voice was different, it was a dull monotone. I hesitated.

"You hurt me Sanguine."

"I'm sorry, I really am. Please don't hurt me!" I could hear Sanguine begging. Begging? What did he _do_?

"Sorry? No you're not, given the chance, you would do it again. You have used up the last of my patience."

"How can you use shadows? You don't have you're necromancer ring on."

She was using shadows? But she had thrown her necromancer ring into the ocean.

"I don't need _jewellery_ Sanguine, the shadows _are _me and I am the shadows."

There was no more talking and I kicked the door open and burst into the room. The sight before me stunned me and I stood there frozen, a confused expression on my face. Valkyrie was standing, unharmed, with broken chains on the ground behind her. She wasn't looking at me though; her gaze was on Billy-Ray Sanguine, who she was holding in the air by his throat. Shadows came from Valkyrie's body and were working their way through Sanguine. His face conveyed his silent agony. I couldn't see Valkyrie's face and she didn't show any interest in looking at me, although she would have easily heard me break down the door.

"Val?"

"What do you want?"

"I-I came to rescue you." Sanguine's face was turning purple.

"I don't need anyone to rescue me." Her voice didn't change.

I saw a symbol on the chains and stepped back in fear.

"I-how did you break the chains? They're bound!"

She finally turned to me. Her face was pale and her eyes stared into my very soul. Instead of being filled with kindness and humour, they were cold and forbidding. This wasn't my friend Val. This wasn't the girl I thought of like a sister. This was a monster, worse than any demon. This was Darquesse. Tears came to my eyes as I once again witnessed her transformation. Darquesse was untouched by my tears but answered my question.

"I am strong now Tanith Low, stronger than you will ever be." Sanguine lost consciousness but Darquesse didn't let go.

"Val, please, this isn't you."  
>"This is me! I am not Val, Valkyrie Cain is the weak side of me and I will not come down to her level. Leave now Tanith, or you won't get another chance."<p>

I stepped out of the door, not because she told me to, but because there was no reason to stay. I was too late, Valkyrie couldn't be saved. She was gone. This must have been what it was like when I was taken over by the remnant…No, it was worse. At least when I was taken over by the remnant, I was taken over by something completely separate from me. Darquesse was a part of Valkyrie, a part that could never be torn from her. Darquesse was more powerful than any being on the earth and she had taken Valkyrie. These words went around and around in my head but I couldn't believe them. There was still hope. There had to be, Valkyrie was too kind, caring and stubborn to be changed into an entity so evil. She had never given up on me and I wouldn't give up on her. I took a deep breath and got up slowly. I walked back calmly into the room and tried not to shriek in horror at the sight of Sanguine's mangled body.

"Back again are we? I gave you one chance Tanith and you have wasted it. Prepare to die." She took a step toward me and I did the same.

However, while Darquesse moved to kill me, I did the exact opposite. I ran right up to her and threw my arms around her. Darquesse froze in surprise and then threw me off. I groaned and pushed myself up off the floor. I felt tears welling up but they were tears of sadness, but I was not giving up. I let my tears show and turned to face her again. Was it just me or did her eyes soften for a second.

"Val? I know you're in there, you can't let her control you. Please Val, try harder. I need you to come back. I need my sister back."

There was another moment of confusion in Darquesse's eyes and she lost control for one second and it was Val's eyes that were looking at me in horror. Her teeth clenched and Darquesse regained control. She glared at me with such hatred that I thought I was staring into death itself.


	15. Valkyrie or Darquesse?

**Okay, I have written a few chapters without any reviews, and that makes me sad…PLEASE REVIEW. Cyber hugs to those who review and I will also put your name on my dedications page. Pretty please?**

Darquesse's Pov

How dare she? I was the most powerful person on the planet and she was trying to defy me? She will die for her treachery. I lifted my arm but another force pushed it back down. I growled and tried to lift it again, but this time I couldn't even lift it. Realisation dawned on me. It was _her_. She was fighting me. I snarled and fought back but she was getting stronger. As she gained control I realized what was giving her strength. Tanith's usually cheerful, spirited personality had disappeared and in their place there was sadness and desperation. It was I who caused this and I felt so bad. No! I didn't feel bad; _she _felt bad, _Valkyrie_ felt bad. I turned my back on Tanith's sad face and without the support coming from Tanith's face she began to recede. I felt calm again and turned back to face Tanith.

"You cannot beat me. Valkyrie Cain is gone, and gone she will stay."

I turned to walk of the room and heard her sobs behind me. NO! The sound of her best friend's anguished cries made Valkyrie fight to the surface, even stronger than before and I clutched my head in pain. I roared in anger and tried to push her back, but Valkyrie would not be denied. Her love and compassion was so much stronger than my anger would ever be and with a final cry, I collapsed.

Tanith's Pov

I could only watch as she fell limp to the floor. I cried out to her, and picked her up off the floor. I cradled her and sobbed into her shoulder.

"Please Val, Please. You can't leave. Wake up! What would I do without you?"

She didn't move. I closed my eyes; I wouldn't be able to see past the tears anyway. Val was gone.

"You're right, what _would _you do without me?" I heard a weak voice ask and I looked down in joy to see Val smiling weakly at me.

I laughed and looked at her, a mock hurt expression on my face.

"Hey, I can do plenty of stuff without you…I just choose not to."

Val raised an eyebrow but let me off the hook. I stood up with her still in my arms and she scowled.

"I can walk you know."

I smiled smugly and put her down, where she instantly swayed and almost fell over.

"I'm sure." I whispered sarcastically and scooped her up again.

I stepped outside to see Skulduggery about to kick the door open and a puzzled look on his face.

"You got her?"

"Yep, you were way too late this time Skulduggery. You're perfect timing rescue streak has now been lost." I grinned at him. "Now it's my turn."

"Shh, don't tell anyone." He muttered halfheartedly and frowned.

"You're going to wear that façade out if you wear it any longer Skulduggery."

"Fine." He pressed the symbols on his collarbones and his skin flowed away.

Valkyrie's Pov

We made our way to the Bentley, Tanith carrying me with ease, and Tanith and me slipped into the back seat while Skulduggery took the drivers seat.

"I don't know how you managed to run the whole ay Tanith, it's going to take us almost an hour to _drive _back." Skulduggery said in a conversational tone, as if nothing had happened. I scowled.

Tanith looked at him like he was insane.

"Run the whole way? I wish. I caught a cab most of the way and _then _ran."

"Oh." He muttered.

All the trouble and exhaustion of the last few hours finally made it's appearance and I slowly got lower and lower until I was laying down with my head in Tanith's lap. As my eyes drifted closed, I murmured five words to myself without consciously saying it. Tanith still heard them though and smiled softly at me.

_My best friend. My sister._

I felt someone shaking me and I flicked my hand out and felt it connect. There was a muffled curse and the person shook me again, and jumped back. I groaned and rolled over so that I could see who it was without lifting my head. I cracked open one eye and smiled.

"Hey Fletch."

"Hey Val, are you okay?"

"Dandy. You?"

"Uh, Val, I wasn't the one who was tortured."

"Well that was subtle…but as you can see, I'm healed now."

"Yeah I was wondering about that. How did you heal? We haven't taken you to Kenspeckle's yet."

I hesitated and then decided that it was his right to know.

"I turned into her Fletcher. I turned into her and I tortured Sanguine to death. I'm a monster. I don't know why any of you are still here."

"Sanguine deserved it and you're not a monster. _That_ is why we stay with you. We stay with you because you are kind, caring, loving, compassionate, and a kiss-ass fighter. And we stay with you because we love you. None of us would ever let you go." He finished his speech and I looked at me with such love that my eyes started to well up with tears.

I embraced him and put my head up to kiss him.

"I love you too Fletch." I kissed him again.

I heard a cough at my bedroom door and saw Tanith standing there with a sulky expression on her face.

"What about meee Val? Do you love me?"

"Of course Tanith, you are my best friend and my sister-" Her expression turned smug and I giggled before continuing. "And you are annoying, immature, insane and can take away a guys manhood with a kick. What's not to love about that?"

"Hey!"

I laughed at her and she tackled me to the ground. I pushed her off me and ran away, cackling madly. I saw Skulduggery and Ghastly looking at me in confusion as I sprinted past them. I ran out the back door but had only managed to go two steps before I was pushed to the ground. I twisted my head around to see Fletcher.

"Gotcha." He whispered in my ear.

"Hey! That's cheating! No teleporting."

"Too bad." He kissed my neck. "So sad." And kissed my lips.

"Oops, sorry for interrupting! I'll just leave now and pretend that I didn't see anything!" Tanith turned around and ran back into the house.


	16. Why?

Tanith's Pov

I bounced down the stairs and saw Val standing in the kitchen, staring out the window. I ran up the wall and onto the ceiling and crept up behind and above Val. I saw a tear roll down her cheek and I decided to end her melancholy mood. I flipped of the roof and shouted 'BAH' in her ear and she screamed and whipped around. I laughed loudly and wrapped her in my arms.

"Scared ya." She laughed too and shook her head but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

Every time she did something bad, she would get depressed but try not to let anyone see it.

"Come on Val, it's not you're fault." I soothed.

"Not my fault! Tanith, I tortured and kill someone!"

"Val he…forced you to become Darquesse. It's his own fault."

"At least you're more subtle than Fletcher. But that doesn't change anything, I killed someone because I was mad Tanith and there is nothing stopping me from doing it again." Her voice broke and I hugged her tighter.

"Of course there is. There is _you _for example, there is Valkyrie Cain, who won't let her out again and there is us, who will be by your side to help you. We would never let you go Val."

"This is the second time it has happened Tanith and according to the sensitives, it is going to happen again. Something happens that is so bad that I become the person I despise the most and also the person _you _despise the most. I will become Darquesse and you will all try to kill me. This _is _going to happen Tanith and we can't stop it, I have already tried." Val was sobbing now and couldn't say anymore.

"You are not Darquesse." I murmured.

She looked like she was going to protest but she couldn't form the words past the sobs, she just buried her head in my shoulder and cried.

I let her cry for about half and hour before deciding that it was enough. I couldn't let her wallow in misery forever. I forced a bright smile on my face a spoke in chirpier voice.

"Come on Val, quit crying, we are going to have some fun!"

She groaned but let me drag her along behind me. I pulled her into my room and rummaged in my wardrobe until I found something suitable for her to wear. I chucked it at her and she looked at it in disbelief.

"I can't wear this!" She said. If frowned.

"Why not?"  
>"Because it's <em>girly.<em>" She whined and her face was such that I had to laugh.

"It's supposed to Val, when you go shopping, you are supposed to look like a girl and not an ass-kicking, magic using partner to a skeleton detective." She frowned again.

"But I like looking like an ass-kicking, magic using partner to a skeleton detective."

"Tough." I grabbed her arm and pushed her into the bathroom.

She came out and I squealed in excitement.

"You look amazing Val!"

Her eyebrows shot up and she looked down at her very short shorts and black tank top.

"At least it's black." She muttered.

"Yeah, yeah come on Goth girl, we're going now."

"What about-"

She stopped when she realized that I had already changed into my usual leather outfit.

"How do you change so fast?" She asked.

"Practice."

I dragged her outside and we jumped on my motorbike and drove off.

Val and me were laughing as we headed back to the bike with our arms full of back.

"How are we supposed to take these back?" She asked.

"Um…Call Fletcher!"

"True. Our own human pack horse." We laughed again and headed into a side alley.

Our laughter was immediately cut short when we saw Dusk standing there. Bloody hell. He smiled at me and I glared back. He smirked as he saw the bags we were carrying.

"Shopping?"

"No shit Sherlock."

He took a step forward and we stepped away. I glared and took another two steps forward.

"Come and have ago…If you think you're hard enough."

He roared and sprang at me and I dodged, I spun around to face him only to realize that it was a feint. Dusk smiled at her as he held Valkyrie by the waist, his teeth at her throat.

Valkyrie's Pov

I shivered as his cold breath brushed my neck, I really wish he would find a new hobby instead of trying to bite me all the time, it was really annoying. He moved his head up slightly and whispered in my ear.

"You can still work with the pretty lady over there you know…I will just have to bite her too and you will both be under my control."

I clenched my teeth, why did people always have to threaten Tanith? I imagined her spirit gone, even more so than when she was a remnant, to be replaced with a dull, obedient attitude and a thirst for blood. Shivers racked my spine and my vision flickered.

Tanith's Pov

I was there to see Valkyrie's transformation this time. All colour drained from her face and her eyes went dark. She glared at Dusk and he shrank back, scared now.

"That was a mistake, Dusk."

He was silent, just stared at her in terror.

"No one threatens my friends, no one that will live to remember it anyway."

Dusk started to inch back, hoping to escape her wrath. I closed my eyes. Valkyrie had been taken. Again. As soon as they closed, they opened wide again. Had Valkyrie said he was going to die because he threatened her friends, did that mean she had only become like this to protect me. I looked at her in newfound hope, but shut them again as she tore Dusk apart. I couldn't see the carnage but I could still hear his screams of agony. When they stopped I opened them again and looked at Val, thinking that she might be normal again now that she had killed the man who threatened me. She wasn't. No, this can't be happening, she changed because she was protecting me, why wasn't she changing back? She looked at me with unfeeling eyes and walked away.


	17. Not Anymore

Darquesse's Pov

The city was dead. It was necropolis, the city of the dead. The sky was grey and dull. Not even the crows and carnivores dared come here, although it would have been a most substantial meal. I walked through the carnage around me. Dead bodies were everywhere, burnt, killed by shadows or completely torn apart. It did this. I killed all of these people. I smiled. Apart from that I showed no emotion. I walked through the bodies of innocent people and I felt nothing other than the satisfaction that I was better than them. I was stronger than them. I was stronger than _everybody._ Nobody can defeat me; I _am_ the most powerful person in the world. I hear a moan and a weak and terrified cry. I turned calmly to see a young boy scrabbling in the dust, trying to get away from me. I held up my hand and shadows streamed out and worked their way through the boy's body. He begged and screamed in terrible agony and I wasn't at all affected. His screams turned silent as his body arched against the pain, his expression showed the torture he was going through. His eyes flickered and closed and I walked away not feeling one ounce of regret for what I had done.

Valkyrie's Pov

I could only watch in horror as Darquesse used my body as a vessel for destruction. I could only watch as she killed hundreds of people. I could only watch as she tortured a young boy to death as he begged for mercy. I could see all this but I could not do anything. I was locked away inside her head and no matter how much I struggled I could not get free. She was stronger than I could ever be. I tried to get rid of the sights and the sounds but I had no eyes to close, and no ears to block. I struggled with all of my strength but Darquesse just smiled; I could no longer beat her even as I saw what was happening and the pain she was causing.

"You cannot beat me Valkyrie."

If there had been anyone around it would probably look a little odd that she was smiling and talking to herself as she walked through a sea of corpses. But there was nobody to see it, not anymore.

**Soz about it being so short everyone, it was just a set up for the next chapter. Sorry if it is taking a bit longer to update, I am currently writing two stories with the occasional chapter on the third…Enjoy!**


	18. Never Again

Fletcher's Pov

I sat there, looking at nothing, thinking of nothing. I just sat there. Valkyrie was gone and nothing mattered. My phone rang and I glanced at it quickly, deciding whether to answer it. For a moment, I was tempted to just let it ring, but then I sighed and picked it up.

"What do you want?"

"_Ghastly's shop. Now."_ Skulduggery said through the phone. I heard the urgency in his tone and didn't even think about arguing. I teleported and was suddenly surrounded by Skulduggery, Ghastly and Tanith. Ghastly had his arm around Tanith who was sobbing. It was scary; she would just randomly start crying whenever she thought of Valkyrie. I moved my gaze from her to Skulduggery.

"What is it?"

"We may have found a way to change bring Valkyrie back."

I was instantly alert.

"What! How?"

"We had the Sanctuary working on the solution and they came up with a device that sort of _drains _the darkness out of her."

"Will it hurt her?"

"We aren't sure but it's the only chance we have."

I stepped around him and went to Tanith, who was staring at Skulduggery intensely. Her stare turned to me as I walked towards her.

"What do you think?" I asked gruffly.

"I don't know! I don't want to hurt her, but Skulduggery's right. What other chance do we have?"

I bit my lip and thought for a minute before turning to Skulduggery.

"Fine. Do it. Get that monster out of Valkyrie."

We were walking out of the shop when Tanith stopped short and turned to Skulduggery.

"We don't even know where she is." She said hopelessly.

I closed my eyes. This think with Darquesse was changing everyone. Skulduggery and I were quiet, Ghastly wasn't shy about comforting Tanith who for her part had probably changed the most. Instead of being strong and determined, Tanith looked sad and vulnerable. I sighed.

"We need to ask China."

I teleported us all into China's library and sat back as Skulduggery explained the situation to her.

"So, do you have any idea where she is?"

"Nothing confirmed, but I heard about a town a few hours drive from here that had been supposedly burnt to the ground. No one survived."

"That sounds like Darquesse." Skulduggery murmured.

Tanith was sobbing again and muttering to herself.

"It's not Val, it's not Val."

I shook my head and held out my hands. Skulduggery, Tanith, Ghastly, China, and me all linked hands and I teleported us down to the Bentley.

Tanith's Pov

I spent the whole drive trying to calm myself enough to do what I had to do. I shouldn't have bothered. As soon as we got out of the car, I saw the destruction around me and I was hysterical again. I closed my eyes to try and rid myself of the sight of the corpses around me. I know it's not actually Val that did this, but it was at her hands that these people screamed and begged as their life left them. I grasped my sword tighter and ran to catch up to the others.

The city was completely leveled and although this was a terrible thing it allowed us to find Darquesse easily. At first it was just the shadowy figure in the distance but as we walked closer, the details gradually drew clearer. Darquesse was partly facing us and I could see the small smile on her lips as she looked at the damage she had caused. I had thought that the sight of her would freeze me up in fear and sadness but it was actually the opposite. Val was in there and we would get her out, there was no other option. I glanced at Ghastly and he nodded. We moved silently to the left and out of her field of view. We crouched behind a fallen piece of masonry and watched. We had already discussed the best way to take her on, and we had decided that one of us needed to distract her while Skulduggery activated the machine. Of course I turned out to be the distraction.

I crouched there for a few more minutes, rolling my shoulders and stretching my arms and then leaped out, aiming a kick toward her back. She didn't even move, but a wall of shadows came from her and knocked me back. So much for taking her by surprise, she had known we were here the entire time. There was no way I could stand against her for long, I just hope Skulduggery gets that machine fired up soon. I aimed another kick at Darquesse and this time she used the shadows to grab it and flipped me over her. I crashed into the ground, gasping for air. She leaned over me and raised her hand slowly. I could only stare in terror as my best friend and little sister raised her hand to kill me. I couldn't stand to look at her emotionless face any longer and turned away just in time to see a blast of blue energy slam into her from behind. I saw a flicker of annoyance in her eyes as she turned to face China. She closed her eyes and shadows seeped from her body and wrapped around China, lifting her in the air. The shadows started to tighten and China screamed. I didn't really like China but I didn't want her to die, especially since she had just saved me. I pushed myself off the ground and tackled Darquesse. She didn't budge.

"Oh boy."

I leaped over her and flicked my sword out to slice through her shadows. I didn't stop her but it was enough to loosen the bindings long enough for China to get a breath. I stopped for a minute and evaluated the situation, trying to work out the best way to attack. I heard a small whirring noise and renewed my attack desperately, hoping Darquesse hadn't heard it. I dived through her legs and kicked at the back of her knee. Not expecting the move, she stumbled and then recovered. China's face was turning blue and I lashed out desperately. I sent an elbow into her throat and she gagged, dropping China but recovering quickly. She turned to me, her face not betraying the rage she was feeling inside. The whirring noise was getting louder and I started shouting.

"That all you got! C'mon Val, I taught you better than this!"

Darquesse turned the shadows on me and ran them through my side. I screamed and fell to my knees in pain. She attacked again, the shadows picking me up by the leg and holding me in the air. I decided to try and plead with her.

"Val? Val, I know you're there. You don't want to hurt anybody. Please Val."

She just tightened her grip. I gasped as my leg screamed in protest; it couldn't take much more pressure. I was still holding my sword and tried to cut through the shadows again but Darquesse was expecting it and it failed to cut through. She tightened the shadows again. I heard a snap and I screamed in agony.

China's Pov

I watched as Tanith distracted Darquesse and lead her away from me. I lay on the floor, panting. I heard the whirring of the machine and knew that it was almost done; we just had to distract her for a little while longer. I felt my eyes start to close and Darquesse stabbed Tanith with her shadows and then grabbed her leg with them. I could see Tanith's pain as the shadows tightened more…and more. I heard a loud crack and Tanith screamed. The sound clawed at my eardrums and I knew I had to help her, even if it meant ruining my new shoes. I tapped a symbol and sent spears of energy at Darquesse. She didn't even flinch as they pierced her body. She turned to look at me and I watched as they closed up. Uh oh. She _looked_ at me and I was flown backwards and blacked out.

Tanith's Pov

My throat was raw from screaming. Darquesse was still holding me in the air with my broken leg and all I could see was red. However, I could still feel and I felt I when Darquesse faltered and the shadows grew weaker. I pushed through the haze and saw Darquesse's face, strained into a tight snarl. Then I looked behind her and saw Skulduggery. He was holding a small ball that was pulsing a bright white. The machine. Darquesse lost her grip on the shadows and I dropped. She fell to her knees and her she threw head back in pain. It felt wrong to see my friend like this but it had to be done. Darquesse screamed and I clapped my hands over my ears. It may not have been Val screaming but it was her voice that was shrieking in agony. All of a sudden there was silence and I looked up to see Darquesse fall to the ground.

Valkyrie's Pov

I woke up in a white room and tried to sit up but a hand pushed me back down.

"Val?"

I'd know that voice anywhere. I opened my eyes groggily and looked at Tanith looking at me hopefully.

"Yeah."

Images flashed through my mind. Pictures of pain and death and I cried.

"Val, what is it? Val, it's okay your safe now." Tanith soothed.

"I am, but they aren't"

We both knew I was talking about the people I killed.

"That was Darquesse Val, not you. You are the sweet and caring girl next to me and Darquesse is the person who is currently in a ball being destroyed by Skulduggery."

I shook my head and then froze.

"Wait, Skulduggery has Darquesse in a ball?"

"Yeah, the Sanctuary made a machine that tore all of the darkness out of you. It was horrible to watch. You were screaming…"

At the mention of screaming I put my hand over my mouth and looked at Tanith's leg in horror. It was wrapped in a thick bandage. She followed my look and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm fine Val, really."

"I-I-" I broke down sobbing and Tanith held me tighter.

After some more sobbing and guilt trips, I finally got a hold of myself and Tanith called the others in. Fletcher immediately went to my side and embraced me. I leaned in a pressed my lips to his. He responded likewise and we stayed like that until Tanith coughed. I blushed and tried to pull away but Fletch wouldn't let me. I smiled, looking at each one of my friends who stood around me.

We stayed at the Sanctuary that night. Fletcher, Tanith and I lay squished together on the same bed. My head was on Tanith stomach and Fletchers was on mine.

"I killed them." I whispered to myself.

Unfortunately, Tanith heard and pulled my head around so that I had to look at her.

"That wasn't you Val. It was Darquesse." She said forcefully.

"But what if I hurt someone else"

"No Val, she is gone now. She can never control you again. You will never again be taken."

**And that's it. I thank all of the people who stuck with me until the end. I love you all and hope you read my other stories. **


	19. Dedications

Dedications:

Thanks to everyone who read my story but a special thanks to

_**Myrnin and Nirvana rules**_ and _**xxXXiAmAwesomeXXxx**_ for adding me to their favourite stories list

_**Mademise Morte**_ for reviewing the first few chapters

And most of all the awesome ones _**Blaze **_**Repose** and _**JulsyRox **_for sticking by and reviewing the whole way through.

Love you guys!


End file.
